


One More (One-Shot Story)

by Darkpanik



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpanik/pseuds/Darkpanik
Summary: Kuai Liang (Sub-Zero) X F!Reader- BreedingYou and Grandmaster Sub-Zero want to have a baby, so you plan a sexy night. Kuai Liang is excited but maybe a little too excited...
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	One More (One-Shot Story)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the idea of wanting to be pregnant/having kids/being a parent don't fucking read it.

Everything had to be perfect. You’ve been planning this night for some time. You both have. It started with a long conversation a couple weeks ago. It lasted all night long, but in the end it was unanimous. You wanted to have a baby with Grandmaster Sub-Zero.

The usual questions arose, not to mention the self-doubt from both you and him. Would you be a good mother? Would he be too busy to help raise and take care of a child? Could you even handle a baby, especially if it were a _Cryomancer_? But even with all the tough questions and the knowledge that it was going to be a rollercoaster of a life, you two smiled at each other and agreed that having a baby together would be wonderful. Which was why you were stressing yourself out with making sure the night went well.

Being Grandmaster meant that Kuai Liang was very busy, so any kind of alone time, including sex, had to be scheduled. You were fine with that. It gave you opportunities to plan romantic nights for him. It was fun and you absolutely loved seeing his reaction. Kuai Laing seemed to enjoy it as well. He was a man who usually didn’t like surprises, but the way his eyes sparkled whenever he found you in bed, either naked or wearing some sexy lingerie, let you know that he loved your little surprise. That was usually enough to get him excited on sexy nights.

But, tonight was special. It wasn’t just a regular sexy night. It was going to be an attempt to make a baby. So both of you had to _preform_. You saved a particular little outfit for such a night. It was baby doll chemise made of blue lace with matching panties that had a split crotch, for the extra sex appeal…plus for his convenience. You took a bath, brushed your hair, and groomed yourself before slipping into the lacey lingerie. You took a moment to model in front of the mirror, giggling at how cute you looked. Kuai was going to _love_ it!

You still had some time before your Cryomancer would return. So you spruced up the bedroom, even though it was already cleaned and organized. You lit a few candles to add a bit of romantic atmosphere. They were very subtly scented, so they weren’t overwhelming or distracting. You laid out some snacks and pitcher of water on the table, just in case either of you needed a little fuel for multiple rounds, which you knew was inevitable. Everything was set but you still had time to kill. You rearranged the candles, trying to figure out what lighting looked best. You fluffed the pillows over and over again, making sure they were perfect. Just as the nerves started to take over, the door opened.

“Kuai Liang!” you exclaimed, relieved at his arrival. You turned to greet him only to see him frozen, mid-step at the door. His bright blue eyes were on you, wide with astonishment. You suppress the urge to giggle and instead played with the skirt of your chemise flirtatiously. “How do I look?” you teased.

He closed the door and locked it before approaching you. He cupped your face in his cool hands and grazed his lips over yours.

“You look lovely,” he breathed and kissed you for real. When he pulled away he smiled faintly. Even with his subtle emotions, you caught the little twitch in his lips. He was nervous too.

You decided to take it slow and carefully removed his armor and clothing, leaving soft kisses to his exposed flesh. He closed his eyes and stood still, allowing you to undress him as well as explore his muscular body. By the time he was completely nude, you were both breathless. The need was getting the best of you two and you wanted him inside you, fast.

“I want you,” you whimpered into his ear and ran your hands down his strong chest. With little effort on his part, he lifted you up and carried you to the bed where he laid you down onto the soft pillows. He gazed at you, his icy eyes warmed with loved.

In no time, you were under him, with his cock deep inside of you. He moved slowly, savoring the feel of your warm core. You moaned each time he pushed all the way in, with deep long strokes. He breathed your name between each kiss he laid on your eyelids. He purred like a big cat when your hands ran over his back, feeling every ridge of muscle work as he moved inside of you.

That’s how sex always was between you two, slow and sensual, with a lot of kisses and touches. He made you melt beneath him, which was ironic considering his cool flesh. But the way he touched you, memorizing every sensitive spot on your body, always had you turning into putty in his hands.

You called to him as you grew near to your release. He pressed his forehead to yours, squeezing his eyes shut. His thrusts became harder, shallower, until he spilled his seed into you just as your body went ridged with pleasure. And just like that, it was over.

Sub-Zero smiled gently at you and left loving kisses down your body, enjoying the feel of your soft, heated skin. He removed your chemise to have more access to your body. Cold hands stroked your bare frame, cooling it down. The touches were light, almost ticklish, and you tittered at the sensation.

“I thought you liked seeing me in the baby doll,” you said, your laughter turning into soft moans as he traveled lower.

“I did not wish to ruin it,” he rumbled and nuzzled your belly. “I want you to wear it for me again someday.” You let out a little sound in answer but were too distracted by light scratches from his beard just below your navel. His sweet affection made you smile and you ran your hands through his hair, earning a deep sigh from him. “One more…?” he whispered, glowing blue eyes peering up at you. Your grin widened and you nodded.

He rose up and repositioned himself between your legs. The cool tip of his hardened cock teased your folds. Carefully, he pushed back into your sex. Your walls clenched around him, wanting to keep him inside. You moaned as he started moving again, this time his pace faster and harder. Each time he pushed in, a breathy whimper left your lips.

Sub-Zero laced his fingers through yours and pinned your hands over your head. He pressed his mouth onto yours, muffling the sweet noises you made. His already glowing eyes, blazed brighter with need. His hips snapped back and forward, thighs slapping against thighs. You cried out his name as you went through your second orgasm. He followed not long after, his body pressed down to yours, tense yet trembling when he released another load into you.

You took a minute to recover from the second round. His face was hidden in your hair, but you could hear his panting, matching your own breathlessness, so very close to your ear.

“W-whoah…!” You exclaimed between pants. “I…didn’t think you…had it in you…” His lips covered yours in a rough, desperate kiss, stunning you. He growled so deeply that you could feel his massive chest vibrate against your breasts. “Kuai…?” you asked when he broke the kiss.

Without a word, he pulled back only to flip you onto your belly. You let out a startled gasp which was followed by another, even louder gasp when the familiar cock invaded your womanhood once again. You couldn’t understand how he was able to get hard so quickly but you didn’t complain. You bit your lip in nervous excitement when the weight of his body pressed down on you again.

“One more,” his deep voice whispered huskily.

He started pounding you, even rougher than before. It was a shock how aggressive he was being. Kuai Liang wasn’t a rough man in bed. He was always careful and tender, so the way he was straight up fucking you was unexpected. But the shock was quickly replaced by pleasure.

You buried your face into the pillows and clawed at the sheets. The needy sounds you made were drowned out the by the slapping sounds of him fucking you into the mattress. His cock, slick with the mixture of both your arousal, slid in and out of you, rubbing your walls oh so sweetly. The force of his movement didn’t allow you to do much else than take it.

“Ah…please!” you begged, loving the way he hit your sensitive spot over and over again until your body shattered during another, hard climax. He fell over the edge soon after and flooded your cunt with more of his essence. He moaned so deeply that was almost animalistic and then collapsed onto you.

His breath blasted over your cheek, cooling the sweat that dripped from your forehead. He wrapped his arms tight around you and stayed like that for a moment, allowing you both to regain your senses.

He kissed your check, releasing you, and moved down again. In one quick jerk, he ripped your panties right off. You whimpered when you felt his fingers gently push your sore folds away. You knew he was looking at the cum you felt leaking out of you. It was embarrassing and you glanced back at him questioningly.

You were sure that he was done for the night but the look on his face told you otherwise. The eerie glow in his eyes and the way his lips were pulled back in a little snarl made that warmth bubble up deep inside of you again. He was nowhere near finished with you.

You tried to hide the excited grin on your face when he placed a hand on your shoulder and held you down. He buried his face into your hair just as his cock was sheathed once more inside of you.

“One more…”

…

You weren’t sure how many times he fucked you. It was a blur after the third round. Your body was sore and you had finally stopped shaking from the aftershocks. Your hot body had cooled off entirely and was now warm from the blanket you were snuggled under, even if you were in the arms of your Cryomancer.

You couldn’t keep the stupid smile off your face. But when you looked up at the man you loved, the smile faltered. He was frowning deeply. Worry was etched into every line of his face. His eyes weren’t glowing anymore, and they held guilt instead of the pure desire from earlier.

“I am so sorry…” Kuai Liang mumbled and looked away shamefully.

“What?” you asked, your voice was a bit hoarse from all the noises you made during sex. “Why?”

“I was too rough with you,” he said. “I should have had more control. I _hurt_ you…”

You almost laughed out loud, but the genuine upset expression on his face made you hold it back. Instead, you touched his cheek lovingly.

“No, Kuai. You didn’t hurt me,” you murmured. “You…” He what? Rocked your world? Fucked you into oblivion? No. You had to find a more… _gentle_ way of saying it. So, instead you just blurted out, “You…felt _so good_.” The alarmed look on his face told you that you needed to explain yourself. “Well, you…you’re always so very careful and gentle, which I love. I really do! But having you get rough like that was new and different and…well, I enjoyed it.”

The goofy smile came back to your face and he knew that you meant it. His entire body sagged in relief. He glanced sheepishly at you.

“I just…all day I could think of nothing but you and tonight,” he said quietly, like he was embarrassed. “I was…excited about putting a child in you and then I _see_ you wearing that…you looked _divine_. I couldn’t stop. All I could think about was this…” He placed a hand on your belly and smiled faintly.

It was adorable of him. Your well being always came first to him, so of course he would be worried after the rough sex. Despite being sore, you were fine and you kissed him deeply to show him that. He chuckled softly and kissed back. You snuggled close to each other and spent much of the night quietly talking about being parents. With the _effort_ he put, there was no doubt that you could have a child soon. If not, well… Kuai Liang would have to try a bit _harder_ next time.


End file.
